villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psycho Rangers
The Psycho Rangers are evil counterparts of the Power Rangers and villains from Power Rangers In Space. They are Psycho Red, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black, Psycho Yellow, and Psycho Pink. History In Space Astronema created them, not only to destroy the Power Rangers, but to help her overthrow Dark Specter, since their powers were tied to him. Thus, the more they fought, the more of Dark Specter's power they would drain. However the Psychos were too obsessed with destroying the Rangers and became increasingly frustrated since Astronema would constantly call them away from battle just when they were getting close to destroying the Power Rangers. Eventually this obsession began leading to them engaging the Rangers on their own, which would cause the destruction of Psycho Pink and Psycho Blue, who fell after the Rangers discovered each Psycho is designed to fight the Power Ranger of the corresponding color. With them gone, the Rangers managed to destroy Psychos Red, Black, and Yellow. However the Psychos still lived on as spirits and were far from giving up on destroying the Power Rangers. Later when Astronema managed to use a machine to turn the Power Rangers and many of the citizens of Angel Grove into data cards, the Psychos succeeded in entering the machine, which let them regain their physical bodies. They then freed the Ranger's from their data cards so they could destroy them themselves. Finding themselves outmatched, the Power Rangers managed to transform the Psychos into data cards. Lost Galaxy However these cards found their way into the hands of Deviot, who freed the Psycho Rangers and sent them after the Galaxy Rangers. However the Space Rangers returned and teamed up with them to defeat the Psycho Rangers, destroying all of them except for Psycho Pink. She managed to learn the location of the Savage Sword, a powerful dark sword that. After getting her hands on it, she engaged the Pink Galaxy and Space Rangers and managed to drive the sword into the Pink Space Ranger's morpher, destroying it. After growing to her monster form, Psycho Pink engaged both team's Megazords, but was destroyed. However to save the Pink Space Ranger's morpher, the Pink Galaxy Ranger had to sacrifice her own life. The Psychos Psycho Red Psycho Red was based on the Red Space Ranger and had absorbed his brainwaves, making Psycho Red perfect to fight Andros. He is the most arrogant and brash of the group and frequently disobeyed orders and caused conflict on the team. After Psycho Blue's destruction, Psycho Red, along with Psycho Yellow and Psycho Black, assumed human forms to try and track the Rangers by identifying their voices. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Red has a monster form, a fire based monster and he wields the Psycho Sword. Psycho Black Psycho Black was based on the Black Space Ranger and had absorbed his brainwaves, making Psycho Black perfect to fight Carlos. He is the most level-headed of the Psychos and is the most willing to follow Astronema's orders. After Psycho Blue's destruction, Psycho Black, along with Psycho Red and Psycho Yellow, assumed human forms to try and track the Rangers by identifying their voices. As is the case with all the Psychos, Psycho Black has a monster form, a rock-based monster, and wields the Psycho Rod. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teams Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters